The Return of the Scarlet Hand
by Megslee
Summary: Life in the Grimm household is normal...well, as normal as it can be. But when two mysterious everafters show up at their door, things will start to get interesting. And when a new gang of everafter rebels start an uprising, will the Grimms be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! This is my first actual story so….bear with me. Just wanted to clarify…this is 4 years after the first everafter war….(oops did I say first….i meant the- nevermind…..spoilers..=0) I have great ambitions for this story…that hopefully I will carry out…hopefully….no guarantee…. Anyways…. Read!**

 **disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm**

Chapter 1

"PUCK! Get your stupid faerie butt down here right now!" Was heard quite frequently in the Grimm household. Sabrina Grimm, now sixteen years old, was quite fed up with the faerie. Puck on the other hand, had not changed, well, mentally that is. Puck had grown quite a bit. And to Sabrina's dismay was now taller than her by at least five inches.

"We have to leave in three minutes!" Sabrina yelled to all the kids who were riding with her…Daphne, Basil, Red, and Puck. "Okay coming!" Replied Daphne.

"Why can't we just fly there?" asked Puck impatiently.

"Because people will see you! You know this already! Also, I have to drop the kids off," Sabrina exasperatedly replied.

"Okay fine, I'm coming," Puck said.

As they were driving to school, Puck was playing with the radio. The song "Baby" by Justin Bieber came on.

"AAAGHHH!" Daphne screamed. "It's like torture for your ears!"

"Okay, okay I'm turning it off!" Puck responded.

"Thank you!" Said Daphne.

After Sabrina dropped Daphne, Red, and Basil off at their school, they drove to Ferryport Landing Highschool. As they got out of the car one of Sabrina's friends called her over.

"Hey Sabrina! There's a huge party Friday night at Leah's house! And guess what!? We're invited!" Sammy, Sabrina's friend exclaimed.

"Oh really? Cool." Sabrina replied.

"I know right!"

They headed into school with Puck trailing behind. When they got to homeroom, a kid named Jackson kept staring at Sabrina creepily. Puck seemed to notice too because he kept shooting the kid death glares. Just then a huge rumble shook the building.

"Was that thunder? Sammy asked Sabrina. "Probably," Sabrina replied. But something in the back of her mind told her otherwise, but she quickly forgot about it.

After their first class, Sammy asked her if she had met the new kid, Jack.

"No, I didn't meet him, but I saw him earlier," Sabrina replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering, everyone seems to like him already, all the girls are flirting with him, they're so dumb," Sammy said.

Sabrina just shrugged and kept walking to her next class with Puck trailing behind.

Just then Sabrina bumped into someone!

"Hey watch it-" The person started to say, it was Jack. (Of course)

"Oh sorry! Are you okay?" Jack said when he realized it was Sabrina.

"Yeah sorry," Sabrina said.

"My name's Jack," he said with a smirk.

"So I've heard, I'm Sabrina," Sabrina said, also introducing Sammy and Robin Goodfellow.

"Sup," he said to them.

Sammy greeted him, and Puck just sorta scowled. Then the bell rang so Sabrina called out, "Nice to meet you Jack!" and ran to class.

* * *

 **I have great plans for this story….yes I do….**

 **But you have to sorta ease into it…know what I mean? Yeah, you do. =0)**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor…**

 **Megslee**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the last chapter….it was more of a teaser than a chapter….I was also suffering from a severe case of writers block. I am a little better today…but no promises. Anyways….i shall try to update this whenever I can….but first I need to get some inspiration in this little head of mine..**

 **disclaimer: I do not own the sisters grimm!**

Chapter 2

The rest of the school day was boring….the only interesting thing that happened was when Puck dumped a smoothie on Chrissy, the school's "Miss Popularity". She was so mad, she's never speaking to Puck again! Sabrina laughed her head off, along with everyone else. When they got out, Sabrina and Puck went to go pick up Daphne and Basil and Red. But on the way back to the Grimm house there was a huge thing in the road….. made of Ice?

Sabrina stopped the car and she and Puck got out.

"This was definitely made by an Everafter…how else does a huge shape of pointy ice just appear in the road?" Sabrina said.

"Duh Grimm," Puck responded. Sabrina shot him a glare.

"The question is, which Everafter could've done it?" Sabrina said.

"Well, the only one that could've done it would be the Ice Queen," replied Puck.

"Not necessarily," said Sabrina. "There could be other-"

Just then Sabrina's phone buzzed violently. It was from Jake, it said: "We have a huge emergency…..get home right now." Sabrina quickly replied and told Puck. They rushed home to find cars and people rushing everywhere! They ran into the house.

"What's going on!?" Asked Sabrina.

"Snow was attacked and beaten by a very powerful Everafter. We don't know who because Snow couldn't tell," said Uncle Jake. "All we know is she's very hurt, and whoever did this is going to be very, very sorry."

Sabrina gasped and covered her mouth, and Daphne and Red started crying. Puck just stood there with wide eyes. "Oh dear," whispered Sabrina. Just then Granny Relda came in, followed by Mr. Clay (That's Mr. Canis btw) and Sabrina's parents.

"Lieblings are you alright!" Asked Granny.

"They just found out about Snow," said uncle Jake.

"How's Charming," asked Sabrina.

"Not taking it well," answered Veronica.

Daphne ran to her mom and started crying again, Red went too.

"When we find this punk, I'm going to beat him to a pulp," Sabrina said with her fists clenched. Puck stared wide eyed at Sabrina, as did everyone else.

"Liebling, this Everafter has very powerful magic, you may not be able to fight him," said Granny Relda.

"We think he's called The Shadow Master," said Henry. ( **Btw….i don't remember where I read that…but he's inspired by that character….wherever I read him from. I don't even remember what his title was exactly….i just remember it was something like the shadow master…or something** ) "Snow managed to give us that before she passed out."

"Why would he choose Snow? Out of all the everafters….why her?" Puck asked.

"We don't know yet, but we will find out when she wakes up," Veronica replied.

"Lieblings, we need to go to the crime scene and try to find some clues," Granny Relda said. "Sabrina, Puck, Henry and Jake will come with me and Tobias, and Veronica and the girls can stay and try to get more information from Snow when she wakes up."

Sabrina put her jacket on and headed out the door. When they got to the crime scene, there was literally no one around, and no evidence whatsoever. The only thing that could be counted as evidence was a very strange black mark on the wall of a building across the street. Granny Relda took a picture of it.

"This was definitely made by an everafter," she said. "When we get home there is going to be some serious searching through every book I own."

Sabrina sighed….this was going to be a long day.

When they got home, Daphne came running to Sabrina and said,

"Snow's awake! She said that the guy calls himself the Shadow Master, and that he is the leader of a new uprising. And this time, the pathetic Grimms won't be able to stop them!" Daphne said very fast and out of breath.

"Wait slow down Daph! Let me talk to Snow," Sabrina replied. Daphne nodded and brought her to Snow.

"Snow! How are you feeling?" Sabrina asked.

"A little groggy, and I have a headache, but nothing serious, Jake gave me a potion to help. Since these wounds were magic related, they should have a harder time healing, but I'll be fine," Snow said with a smile.

Then Snow started to tell Sabrina the whole story.

"I was walking back to the mansion from the school when a shadow-like creature leaped out from nowhere and pulled me into an alley. Then a dark figure emerged from the shadows. He told me that if I continued to do what I was doing, there would be consequences. I asked him who he was, and what he wanted. He said his name was the Shadow Master, and he wanted me to stop poking my nose into things that don't concern me, and that this is bigger than me and the whole pathetic Grimm family. Nothing will be able to stop the new uprising. He also told me that he Will rise to power over the everafters, and the Grimms."

Sabrina sat silent, pondering what Snow had just told her. Then she spoke, "Why was he targeting you? How were you involved?"

"A while ago, things started happening in the town, little things, like vandalizing, and other none important things. I didn't think it was worth checking into, but there was something similar about every one….. It was always in red paint," Snow started to say, but Sabrina cut her off.

"Speaking of things happening in town...on our way home from school there was this huge ice thing in the road and others off to the side, I barely noticed them before Jake called us home," Sabrina said.

"What? Ice thing? What ice thing?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, but there were streaks of black mixed with it," Sabrina answered.

The family was interested now.

"We will go check it out tomorrow," Granny said. "People are tired and we need to find out more about what happened to Snow first," Granny said.

"Wait Granny," Sabrina said. "I think this has something to do with Snow's incident. I'm not sure what, but Snow mentioned black shadow-like creatures pulling her in, and the black streak on the wall at the crime scene," Sabrina trailed off.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuun! What will happen next! I guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. I decided to make up for the last one by giving you a long one. I will try to update as soon as I can! (I'm having trouble coming up with ideas though. ) well anywho…..Happy Thanksgiving to everyone who is in the states!**

 **May the odds be ever in your favor. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I hope you all had a good thanksgiving! I tweaked this chapter a little bit, I took some stuff out and rearranged some things.**

Chapter 3

Granny Relda's eyes widened. "Oh Sabrina! I didn't even think of that! Good work!"

"I totally thought of that," Puck said with a smirk, but he was ignored because everyone else was thinking about who could've made the ice.

"Let's hear the rest of Snow's story and then we'll think more about who made the ice later," Jake said. Everyone agreed and Snow continued her story.

"Well, as I was saying, the happenings didn't seem worth checking out. But the red paint part threw me off. Of course it probably was just nothing, I mean the neighborhood vandal must like the color red, which also was color of the Scarlet Hand. So, as you can see, I had my suspicions.

I checked the few security cameras that we have, and I caught the vandal on one of them. There was a cloud of blackness guarding the person who was doing the graffiti on the walls. That almost confirmed my suspicions. But I still don't understand how the Shadow Master found out about my investigating," said Snow.

"You think the person doing the graffiti could've been the shadow master himself?" Veronica asked.

"No, I don't believe he was, I got a clear view of him when I was attacked," Snow replied. "But here's the weird part. When the Shadow Master was telling me about his plans of ruling the Everafter world, a hooded figure came flying out of nowhere and started shooting something that looked like ice at the Shadow Master," Snow said. "I didn't stay to get a good look at them."

"That would explain the weird ice mixed with black," Daphne said.

"Did you tell anyone about this Snow?" asked Puck.

"No, I don't think I did," replied Snow.

"So then, how could he have known?" replied Puck.

"Well, it's getting late, and Snow needs to rest." Said Granny. "Why don't we all migrate to the living room/library and start reading up on this "Shadow Master"," Granny said.

Puck groaned and complained about reading, and that he was allergic to books, Sabrina just sighed and went to the library. She grabbed a few books and quickly ran up to her room.

"Sabrina searched through every book she brought up, nothing. She went down stairs and read a few more, nothing. Sabrina was beginning to get very discouraged. She flopped back on the couch and closed her eyes.

~Puck~

"Ugh I hate reading books. I wonder what Grimm's doing." Puck thought. He ran up the stairs to his room and started jumping on the trampoline. He did tricks and flips for a little while, but soon lost interest and slumped down into a dreamless slumber.

~Sabrina~

When Sabrina woke up, it was two o'clock the morning. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she was drinking it Puck jumped out of nowhere and scared her half to death! She spilled her water all down the front of her and started choking. Puck just burst out laughing and couldn't stop for a very long time. Sabrina scowled and punched him really hard.

"Ow Grimm! What was that for?!" Puck exclaimed.

"For scaring me and making me spill water all over myself!" Sabrina replied. "And it's not funny!"

"Whatever, it totally was." Puck said with a stupid smirk.

~The Next Day~

That morning at breakfast, Granny made a plan to investigate the ice Sabrina had talked about the day before. Sabrina ran upstairs to get ready when there was a knock at the door...

 **I think I am better at one-shots than stories.**

 **Click that button down there -**

 **~Megslee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's the next chapter! Sorry I took so long! Thanks to Curslcat for helping me with this chapter.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **DelusionalApple- Thanks!**

 **OakeX- Thanks for the tips, I'll put them to good use!**

 **Guest 1 - I'm not sure what to say, do you like it? do you not like it? I admit, the beginning was a bit weird, but you have to ease into it.**

 **Guest 2- same^**

 **_Read_**

Sabrina stopped and thought, "Who would be calling at this hour?"

Daphne ran to get the door. She peeked out through the window first to get a glimpse of who it was. It just seemed like a normal person so she opened the door.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, this is the Grimm residence, right?"

"Yep. What can I help you with?" Daphne started to say, but Granny came to the door.

"Who might you be?" Granny Relda asked.

"I'm Foster. And this, he gestured to a girl behind him, is Raina, or Rose Blossom, in Faerie. "

"Nice to meet you. I'm Relda Grimm, and this is Daphne. Won't you come in?" Granny said.

"Yes, thank you," Foster replied.

Sabrina was listening to them talk in the living room from the stairs. She went back up a few stairs and thumped the rest of the way down to make her presence known.

"Who's this, Granny?" she asked as she walked in.

"Sabrina, this is Foster and Rose Blossom. They're from Faerie," Granny Relda said.

The Fae duo told the Grimms that they knew Puck about a millennia ago in Faerie, but they'd never heard from him after he was banished.

Right as they were telling their story, none other than the infamous Trickster King himself walked through the door.

"Puck!" Foster jumped up the minute he saw him.

"Foster?" a confused Puck responded.

"It's been such a long time! And you've aged!" Foster exclaimed.

Puck, still confused, answered, "So have you. Why exactly are you here?"

"Before we came here, Mustardseed was helping us look for an extremely valuable Fae potion. Along the way, we encountered a man who could control shadows. He abducted Mustardseed, and almost caught us too, but we managed to get away.

"What?!" Puck said, "He got Mustardseed too?" Puck's voice was shaky.

"Too? I'm not sure what you me-" Foster started, but Sabrina cut him off.

"It seems like the Shadow Master is going after the people closest to us. Now the whole thing with Snow makes sense. We can't let him get anyone else," Sabrina said.

"Snow?" Foster asked.

"Last week, one of our closest friends, Snow White, was attacked by the man who took Mustardseed-he's known as the Shadow Master. An unknown everafter helped Snow escape, but she still got hurt," Sabrina said.

"I'm sorry. Is there something we can do to help?" Foster asked.

"We're working on it, but so far we've come up with nothing." Granny replied.

"Did you see anyone or anything weird, on your way here, or on your mission with Mustardseed?" Daphne asked.

"Not that I remember," Foster said.

Just then Uncle Jake walked into the room, and the whole story was told all over again to him. But the whole time, Puck was sitting in the corner, thinking about Mustardseed. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Mustardseed was his best friend, at least growing up. He was always there to talk to when things weren't going so well with his father. Puck couldn't let Mustardseed die.

Soon after the news had set in a bit, everyone went to the crime scene to investigate, including Foster and Rose Blossom.

But they had no luck, and eventually went home. They ate dinner and conversed about Faerie and the happenings there. After a while, they retired to their rooms. Since there wasn't very much room in the house, Foster went into Puck's magic room and Sabrina moved into Red and Daphne's room, so Rose Blossom could have Sabrina's room to herself. Sabrina didn't particularly like this arrangement but at least it was better than in Puck's room.

As Sabrina was thinking about the day and everything that happened in it, like she usually did whilst trying to fall asleep, she heard a crash somewhere in the house. She immediately sat up and went on full alert. She climbed out of bed and tip toed to the door, and sneaked down the hall hobbit style.

She made it almost to the bathroom when she heard another noise, softer this time. She scrambled into the room nearest her, to hide from whoever was coming out of the mirror's room at the top of the stairs.

" _Why are they in the mirror's room!_ " Sabrina mentally screamed.

After the war they had gotten a new magic mirror, and it was put in the exact same room.

" _Well whoever it is isn't very quiet_ ," she thought, when she remembered-Rose Blossom was sleeping in here!

She turned around to make sure she was still asleep, but when she looked, Rose Blossom wasn't there at all.

" _Why would Rose Blossom be in the mirror's room_?" Sabrina thought, when she heard padded footsteps walking down the hall. Sabrina hunkered down in case Rose Blossom was coming back to her room. After that, she didn't know what she was going to do. But luckily, she continued walking down the hall to Puck's room.

Sabrina peeked out the door, " _Now what?_ " she thought. After a few moments, she returned with Foster behind. They walked into the mirror's room and were gone for a little while. Sabrina sneaked back to the girls' room to wait. She decided she wasn't going to call them out on it-she needed to find out what they were doing first.

After a few minutes, they finally came out, empty handed.

" _I wonder what they were up to_ ," Sabrina thought. Then she realized Foster was coming back down the hall so she closed the door and tip toed back into bed.

He passed Sabrina's door and into Puck's room without a sound.

 **so, that's that. Tell me what you think! That review button doesn't bite.**


End file.
